Naruto Hilang
by Ace. Yusei. Z
Summary: NARUTO HILANG? Sasuke dan Shikamaru berusaha mengungkap dimana sebenarnya Naruto berada. Note: Sasuke dan Shikamaru jadi detektive *gadungan*. AU, OOC, gaje tingkat akut! Don't like don't read..
1. Chapter 1

**Ahaha , saya buat Fic baru lagi. Padahal fic-fic yang lain belom kelar. Saya terlalu terinspirasi. Langsung saja kita mulai….**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yang pasti ini bukan punya saya, klo saya yang buat Naruto pasti sudah lebih populer dari sekarang *digorok Masashi *. Oke, yang punya Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Summary:**

**Seperti biasa, nggak ada, baca ajah!**

**Warning:**

**Penuh ke-Gaje-an, keOOC-an, ke-mudarat-an, dll.**

**Rated:**

**M **

**^Plak, Buak^**

**K+**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Selamat Menikmati…..**

.

.

Hari ini hari yang damai dan sejahtera di Konoha. Air mengalir, kucing-kucing berlarian, burung-burung berkicau. Si un lagi berusaha ngeluarin 'bom' dari tubuhnya. Juga masih banyak lagi yang menunjukkan kedamaian dan kesejahteraan di desa yang kita cintai ini. Meskipun begitu, kegaduhan besar sedang terjadi di sebuah rumah yang Author ketahui adalah rumah orang paling ganteng di Konoha *Sama kayak Author*. Kita intip apa yang sedang terjadi di rumah tersebut….

"Aaaa, aku kalah. Kau curang!" Tereak seseorang dengan bokong ayamnya.

"Curang apanya? Kau kalah strategi denganku," kata seorang lagi yang memiliki rambut seperti rumah Spongebob di Global Tv. Spongebob memiliki teman seekor bintang laut bernama Patrick, Patrick adalah teman terbaik Spongebob. Ada Squid ^Plak!^ -ini fic apaan sih?-. Oke, kembali ke cerita yang sebenarnya.

"What the L? Ini semua gara-gara Naga Debu Bintang itu," bokong ayam bersabda dengang geramnya.

"Cih, memangnya kenapa?" Si rumah Spongebob tadi melotot tajam setajam pisau karatan kepada sang bokong ayam yang sudah siap menyemburkan gas beracun kepada sang rumah Spongebob tersebut. Belum sempat mereka melakukan itu, tiba-tiba…..

_Tok.._

_Tok.._

_Tok.._

_Brak.._

_Bruk.._

_Ctar…_

Seseorang mengetok pintu dengan sopannya, segera pemuda bermuka pantat ayam membukakan pintu yang sedari tadi tertutup.

"FOREHEAD."

"Uwaaa.. Sasuke! Gaswat… Gaswat…!" Tereak seseorang yang dipanggil Forehead oleh orang yang dipanggil Sasuke oleh Forehead tadi sambil berlinang air mata bagai Hidan di santet dewa Jashin.

.

.

Author: Yaelah, ribet amat. Siapa sih yang buat fic nista ini?

Readers: Author udah PI^^A^, elo sendirikan yang buat nih fic nggak bermutu plus Gaje ini.

Author:Oh ,gitu yah. *dikeroyok*

Oke, oke. Kita hentikan perdebatan antara Author dan Readers yang nggak bakalan ada endingnya. Mari kita kembali ke masalah Forehead dan Sasuke dengan riang gembira dan lapang dada.

"Sakura, ada apa? kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya (Sasuke baka, jelas-jelas Sakura nangis malah dibilang senyum ^Digebukin sasuke FC^)

"Sasuke, gawat . NARUTO HILANG!"

_Set.. set.._

Kuping Shikamaru, sang pria yang Author sebut rumah Spongebob tadi bergerak-gerak kekanan kekiri kedepan kebelakang kedalam keluar keatas kebawah dengan lincahnya-?- mendengar kalimat 'NARUTO HILANG'. Shikamaru bangun dari peristirahatannya a.k.a kursi goyangnya dan pergi menghampiri Sakura. Akan tetapi ditengah perjalanan, ia dihadang oleh sekelompok ninja dari Sunagakure yang minta sedekah untuk membeli rumah mewah di pondok indah ^Lohh,kok jadi nggak nyambung kayak gini^.

"Naruto hilang? Yeah, ini saatnya detective Shikamaru beraksi," kata Shikamaru dengan senyum iblis tersungging di bibir seksehnya.

Sakura bengong di ikuti Sasuke yang juga ikut-ikutan bengong karena pernyataan Shikamaru tadi. Tapi kebengongan antara mereka berdua hilang seketika setelah Sakura berbicara seperti dibawah ini.

"Tolong cariin dia yah , dia belum bayar utang," kata Sakura sambil menggunakan puppy eyes andalannya yang membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah (?).

"Iya, iya deh. Emangnya Naruto ngutang ame siape?" kata Sasuke dengan logat Bataknya.

"Ama Dewa Jashin," jawab Sakura Innocent , Shikamaru dan Sasuke ber'oh'ria.

"Baiklah. Langsung saja kita buka kasus ini." Shikamaru menghempaskan sebuah koper besar berukuran 5X6 Meter ^Busyaat, gede amat. Amat aja nggak gede gede amat^, setelah dibuka ternyata hanya ada sebuah catatan berukuran 9X7 centimeter. Shikamaru mengambil catatan kecil tersebut dan melempar koper besarnya ke sembarang tempat . Alhasil koper tersebut mengenai kaca rumah Kakuzu tetangga Sasuke yang baru pindah sedetik yang lalu . Sogok menyogok pun terjadi .

**Dua detik kemudian…**

"Dimana anda terakhir kali melihat saudari Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru yang sok Detektive detektive-an.

"Di taman, Taman Lawang," kata Sakura dengan muka innocent.

….

Suasana hening beberapa detik, kemudian keheningan itu berhenti setelah Sasuke berbicara bak Soekarno membacakan text Proklamasi.

"What the Jashin! Kalau begitu ayo kita segera pergi ke Taman Lawang," ujar Sasuke terbakar semangat 45.

"Ayo…!"

**Satu detik kemudian….**

"Akhirnya kita sampai ke tempat kejadian perkara," kata Shikamaru percaya diri sambil nepuk dadanya yang panuan, kudisan, kurapan, dan kutuan.

"Ngapain kalian disini?"

Sasuke, Sakura dan Shikamaru pun bergegas pergi dari tempat tersebut karena ternyata itu adalah WC pribadi milik Dewa Jashin .

**Dua Detik Kemudian…**

"Hmm… Apa benar ini Taman Lawang?" kata Shikamaru ragu-ragu.

"Gue yakin ini Taman Lawang. Tuh liat, Deidara lagi mangkal," Kata Sasuke sambil nunjuk-nunjuk seonggok banci.

"Ya udah deh, kita mulai aja. Jadi, disini elo liat Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya, Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Sakura yang masih bengong.

"Yap," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Woi liat, gue nemuin ikat kepalanya Naruto." Tereak Sasuke kyak cacing kedinginan.

Shikamaru dan Sakura pun bergegas pergi ke tempat Sasuke.

"Hmm… ini bisa dijadikan barang bukti," ujar sang pria yang author sebut rumah Spongebob tadi *yaelah, kenapa nggak langsung sebut nama aja sih?*.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Tolong cari barang milik Naruto lainnya yang mungkin masih berserakan di taman ini," lanjutnya.

"OKE!"

Mereka pun berpencar. Sakura ke sebelah timur. Sasuke ke selatan. Shikamaru ke utara. Beberapa detik kemudian…

"Woi! Sasuke, Shikamaru. Cepet kesini !"

Setelah mendengar teriakan gaje dari Sakura di bagian timur Taman Lawang, Sasuke dan Shikamaru langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Liat, gue nemuin jaketnya Naruto," kata Sakura sambil berlinang air mata dan air ingus.

"Ini bukannya jaket Naruto, tapi ini tuh jaketnya…" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba seseorang merebut jaket tersebut dari genggaman Sakura.

"Ini jaket gue, balikin!" kata seseorang setengah berteriak yang Author ketahui dia adalah Yusei Fudo.

"Gomen," kata Sakura innocent. Dengan sigap Yusei langsung menaiki kendaraan D-Wheelnya dan pergi dari hadapanpara detective gadungan itu. Tetapi, ditengah perjalanan Yusei dihadang oleh sekelompok preman bernama Jhonson, James, dan Ujang.

"Sebelum kau lewat. Berduel dulu denganku." Ujang menantang.

Tiba-tiba, Yuki dan Yugi datang membantu Yusei dengan menaiki Becak. Terjadilah duel terhebat sepanjang masa!^Loh,kok semakin nggak nyambung gini yah? Daripada terjadi pertumpahan darah, lebih baik kita kembali kecerita sebenarnya^

Pencarian pun dilanjutkan, Sakura sibuk mencari Naruto di TPS Taman Lawang. Sasuke juga sibuk mencari Naruto sampai keliling-keliling jembatan Ancol. Dan Shikamaru sibuk mencatat-catat dibuku secara gaje.

**Lima detik kemudian…**

"Woii Sakura, Shikamaru. Ayoo cepat kesini…!" Sasuke berteriak sampai-sampai bences-bences disana semakin bergairah*?*.

"Ada apa Sasuke-Kun?" tanya Sakura dengan muka memerah saat mengatakan kata 'Kun' dikarenakan kaki Sasuke yang sengaja menginjak-injak kakinya.

"Liat, gue nemuin CD Naruto." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan seekor CD yang baunya persis seperti Z.

"Iuuhh, bau buuaaangeeettzz…!" kata Sakura Gaooll.

"Emangnya lo nemuin dimana CD ini?" tanya Shikamaru, bersiap mencatat.

"Di rumahnya Naruto."

"Wadaw! Cepet banget elo kesana. Naik apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Jalan kaki lah, kan rumahnya deket. Ituh rumahnya. Naruto baru pindah kemaren kan kesitu." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah rumah reot di Taman Lawang.

"What The L? Apa kata Jashin, itu kan rumahnya si Orowati.." Shikamaru shock berat hampir jantungan.

"Woii, balikin CD gue!" Seseorang dengan muka pucat pasi berteriak-teriak dari kejauhan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke . Dialah Orowati sang banci senior.

Dengan segera Sasuke ngacir ninggalin 2S yang masih diam terpaku dihamtap palu. Orowati mengejar Sasuke. Padahal Orowati belum a.k.a tidak memakai sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan keteknya yang cantik(?). Sakura pingsan ditempat, Shikamaru Sweetdroped….

**Tiga detik kemudian…**

**Setting: Di rumah Sakura**

Shikamaru masih sibuk mencatat-catat hasil penyelidikannya hari ini, dia berpikir keras sampai-sampai rambutnya rontok karena nggak pake sunsilk.

"Woii Sasuke, Sakura. Cepetan kemari…!"

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung pergi menemui Shikamaru yang ingin mengatakan kalimat seperti di bawah ini.

"Gue tau, ternyata ini adalah kasus penculikan!" kata Shikamaru pede.

"PENCULIKAN" kata Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Eloo yakin Naruto diculik?" tanya Sasuke mulai heran.

"Yap. Dan gue juga udah tau siapa yang menculik Naruto!" Kata Shikamaru.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura dengan penasaran stadium akhir.

"Yang menculik Naruto adalah..."

_**To Be Continued**_

**Wakakakakakakakak! Menurut anda ancurkah fic ini? Gaje kah? OOC kah? Mudarat kah? Maaf klo pendek. Saya terlalu terinspirasi*?*. Chapter selanjutnya akan membahas investigasi Shikamaru dan Sasuke kepada para tersangka-tersangka penculik Naruto*menurut pendapat mereka masing-masing*.**

**Yoo~ kalau bersedia boleh minta reviewnya?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyahahaha! *digetok* Setelah berbulan-bulan fic ini terlantar akhirnya update juga ToT *nangis terharu*. Terima kasih buat para reviewers sebelumnya juga para silent reader yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca fic nista ini. Yoo~ langsung saja!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Pokoknya tetep bapak saya *dicubit Masashi. Masasih dikasih molto*plak!*. Maksudnya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Summary:**

**Baca aja sendiri**

**Warning:**

**Penuh dengan ke-mudaratan, bahasa tidak baku, OOC-ness, OC pastinya! Tidak lucu, Dkk. Bila anda merasa mual segera tekan tombol **_**BACK**_** atau sejenisnya. Dan bila sakit berlanjut, segera hubungi dokter.**

**Rate:**

**M for bloody**

***PLAK!***

**K+**

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Happy reading minna^^**

**.**

"Gue tau, ternyata ini adalah kasus penculikan!" kata Shikamaru pede.

"PENCULIKAN" kata Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Eloo yakin Naruto diculik?" tanya Sasuke mulai heran.

"Yap. Dan gue juga udah tau siapa yang menculik Naruto!" Kata Shikamaru.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura dengan penasaran stadium akhir.

"Yang menculik Naruto adalah..."

"Aduh. Lupa nih skenarionya," lanjut Shikamaru sambil nepuk-nepuk pahanya seperti nyari sesuatu. Tak memperdulikan Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah tepar ditempat.

"Woi Author! Ingetin gue napa?" geram Shikamaru sambil goyang-goyang kamera dan goyang gergaji *?*.

"Eh? Ya udah deh," jawab Author yang bijaksana ini singkat seraya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga karatan milik Shikamaru. Lha? Ini gimana sih ceritanya?

**Note: Lupakan paragraf sebelumnya.**

**-STANDBY-**

"Gue tau, ternyata ini adalah kasus penculikan!" kata Shikamaru pede.

"PENCULIKAN" kata Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Eloo yakin Naruto diculik?" tanya Sasuke mulai heran.

"Yap. Dan gue juga udah tau siapa yang menculik Naruto!" Kata Shikamaru.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura dengan penasaran stadium akhir.

"Yang menculik Naruto adalah..."

"Bang Toyib!" lanjut Shikamaru sukses membuat Sakura dan Sasuke terheran-heran.

"Siape tuh?" jawab Sasuke sambil cengo di tempat.

"Iiih! Gilaaa. Masa nggak tau sih lo, Sas. Itu loh, bang Toyib yang kagak pulang-pulang ituh!" kata Sakura ketus nan gaul diselingi fakta tiap malam Sakura sering dangdutan bersama teman-teman.

Sasuke ber'oh'ria mendengarnya.

"Tapi kenapa Bang Toyib menculik Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Motifnya masih belum diketahui. Tapi buktinya sekarang udah jelas. Bang Toyib takut ketahuan nyulik Naruto. Makanya dia kagak pulang-pulang?" jelas Shikamaru mucrat.

"Bener juga luh Shik! Jenius banget sih elo," teriak Sakura bangga.

"Ayo kita investigasi Bang Toyib!"

**2 Detik Kemudian…**

**Setting: Di kamar mandi rumah Sakura.**

"Jadi elu kan yang nyulik Naruto?" bentak Shikamaru sambil menggembrak meja. Suasana mencekam disana.

"Siapa tuh Naruto? Kagak kenal," jawab orang yang nggak pulang-pulang bernama bang Toyib.

"Kagak usah pura-pura! Gw tau elu yang nyulik Naruto! Buktinya elu kagak pulang-pulang," bentak Shikamaru, kali ini dengan menghentakkan bokongnya ke atas meja. -?-

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menganga melihat investigasi tersebut.

"Naruto gue beneran nggak kenal. Tapi kalau Uzumaki-"

"Ngaku aja napa. IQ gue kan 200 lebih. Kalau salah gue bakalan malu nih," bisik Shikamaru pelan kepada Toyib sambil memberikan sebongkah CD first edition kepadanya.

"Eh, maaf aja yah! Gue ini kagak main sama sogok-sogokan. Nggak kyak koruptor-koruptor itu loh-," bentak Toyib sambil berdiri dan ngomel masalah politik. "Kalau Uzumaki Narto gue kenal. Dia ntu sahabat gue. Suka pake kolor ijo, bawa pentungan, Satpam yang udah go internasional menjaga rumah sakit jiwa terkenal. Juga-"

Selagi bang Toyib ngomal-ngomel gaje. Shikamaru CS memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

**3 Detik Kemudian…**

**Setting: Di depan rumah Sakura.**

"Ternyata penyidikan lu salah Shik. Gue yakin dia bukan pelakunya," kata Sakura terulai lesu dan langsung nyungsep di selokan terdekat.

"Ini sangat jarang terjadi. Karena biasanya analisa yang gue lakukan benar dengan persentase 99.9 % anti ketombe," gumam Shikamaru sambil ngelus-ngelus dagu seksehnya.

"Anti ketombe palelu! Gue sekarang udah tau siapa yang nyulik Naruto!"

Mendengar teriak Sasuke tadi. Shikamaru dan Sakura langsung tegang ditempat. -?-

"Yang menculik Naruto adalah…"

**5 Detik Kemudian…**

**Setting: Di depan jamban terdekat.**

"Elu kan yang udah nyulik Naruto!" bentak Sasuke keras kepada seseorang misterius berkacamata hitam.

"Memangnya untuk apa gue nyulik Naruto?" tanya sosok tadi balik yang ternyata bernama Shino Aburem-burem eh Shino Aburame maksudnya.

"Cih! Namaku hampir terlupakan," kata Shino suram setelah mendengar pernyataan Author sebelumnya. Eh? Gaje lagi.

**-STANDBY-**

"Elu kan yang udah nyulik Naruto!" bentak Sasuke keras kepada seseorang misterius berkacamata hitam.

"Memangnya untuk apa gue nyulik Naruto?" tanya sosok tadi balik yang ternyata bernama Shino Aburame! Nah, udah benar kan?

"Iya, udah bener kok," balas Shino gaje.

"Eh? Woooiii, ngaku aja! Elu kan yang nyulik Naruto," teriak Sasuke geram sambil mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Kenapa elu nuduh gue?" teriak Shino dengan muka pas-pasan dan masih tenang.

"Karena penampilan elo yang tertutup itu. Gue tau elu nutup-nutupin wajah elo karena malu. Malu jadi benalu- .Eh, malu karena ketahuan kalau sebenarnya elu lah yang menculik Naruto!" teriak lagi Sasuke dengan penekanan diseluruh kata yang ia sebutkan beserta mucrat berkelanjutan.

"Jadi karena itu?" kata Shikamaru, Sakura, dan Shino secara bersamaan saking kagetnya. Sasuke menyeringai. *?*

"Eh, Sasuke. Bukannya Shino penampilannya dari dulu udah kya gitu?" tanya Sakura masih bingung.

"Hmm.. iya juga yah. Dari onggok dia udah kya gitu. Pasti ada makna dibalik semua ini…"

"Maknanya adalah. Penyidikan elo salah Dobe!" teriak semua makhluk hidup yang ada disana -minus Sasuke pastinya, klo Sasuke juga aneh jadinya-.

"Oh iya. T-t-t-ta-ta-" kata Sasuke sok gagap. "Tapi tadi aku sengaja loh," lanjut Sasuke membuang muka setelah mendapatkan sedikit _servis_ panti pijat gratis dari Hinata Hyuuga karena telah meniru gaya bicaranya.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" ujar Shikamaru meluruskan.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian minta Akamaru untuk melacak Naruto. Dia kan punya penciuman super," kata Shino memberikan pencerahan kepada tiga S tersebut.

"Aha, ide bagus. Ternyata IQ lo juga 200 lebih yah Shin," kata Sakura sambil melemparkan pandangan mengejek pada Shikamaru.

"T-ta-ta- TADI gue juga mau bilang kya gitu," Shikamaru menanggapi pernyataan Sakura diselingi oleh totokan masuk angin gratis dari Hinata.

"Okelah! Ayo berangkat!"

**4 Detik Kemudian…**

**Setting: Di belakang Taman Lawang.**

"Jadi gimana Kib. Elu mau kan?" rayu Sasuke ala banci _mature_ kepada Kiba yang tak henti-hentinya menggeleng.

"Itu tergantung Akamaru mau apa nggak. Tanya aja sendiri!" jawab Kiba ketus menanggapi rayuan maut Sasuke.

"Elu gila yah? Akamaru itu ANJING. Mana bisa ngejawab pertanyaan gue!" teriak Sasuke emosi.

Shikamaru dan Sakura hampir syok melihat kejadian itu.

"Gue mau kok bantu kalian," kata Akamaru yang terpaksa mengeluarkan suaranya karena tak ingin majikannya ditindas.

Tiga S syok berat. Syok menerima kenyataan bahwa ternyata suara Akamaru sebelas duabelas dengan suara Yui Yoshioka *?*.

"Makasih yah Akamaru. Ini CDnya Naruto. Silahkan cium," kata Sakura tersenyum di tengah syoknya sambil mengusap-ngusapkan CD tersebut ke kepala Akamaru secara ehm.. kasar.

"Gukk gukk.."

Akamaru membalas dengan suara anjing laki-laki sejati, lalu berlari entah kemana. Refleks tiga S mengikutinya dengan berlari pula.

"Hehe, memang Akamaru itu sebenarnya adalah Goddess yang menyamar," Kiba membatin.

**4 Detik Kemudian…**

Tak lama sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah mewah kawasan Taman Lawang. Konon katanya tempat tersebut telah melahirkan banci-banci berkualitas dan bermutu tinggi.

"Jadi Naruto pernah kesini," kata Sakura masih penasaran. Tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Akamaru.

Anjing itu pun kembali melanjutkan larinya. Dan sampailah mereka di sebuah ruangan penuh dengan para bences.

"Aaaaaaa~ eke diintipin~," teriak salah seorang banci dengan nada banci pula. Shikamaru dan Sasuke menelan liur dengan susah payah melihat kejadian rated M tersebut.

"Woooiii! Keluar nggak lo!" teriak seorang banci pengalaman bernama Deidara sambil ngacungin golok. Tentunya tiga S dan Akamaru langsung cabut dari tempat mengerikan itu sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

**3 Detik Kemudian…**

"Hosh hosh hosh!" Sasuke ngosh-ngosan dengan cara yang searjuna mungkin.

"Hedeh, eh ANJING. Jadi kesimpulannya Naruto ada dimana?" kata Shikamaru.

"Hehehe, gue tadi cuma main-main aja kok," batin Akamaru dengan suara mirip Michael Jackson.

"Mbeek.. eh salah. Guk maksudnya," ujar Akamaru sambil berlari menuju sebuah lemari rongsokan. Tiga S sweatdrop berjamaah.

Lemari itu pun digembrak oleh Akamaru. Shikamaru mulai curiga dan membantunya untuk membuka lemari tersebut. Kemudian…

_Deg.._

_Deg._

_Deg…!_

"Woi Sakura. Seharusnya elu deg-degan sehabis lemari itu dibuka," kata Sasuke mencoba mengingatkan _scenario_ fic ini kepada Sakura dan dibalas dengan ber'oh'ria.

"Iya iya, ayo ulangi."

Lemari itu pun digembrak oleh Akamaru. Shikamaru mulai curiga dan membantunya untuk membuka lemari tersebut. Kemudian dengan cekatan Shikamaru membukanya dan.

_Deg.._

_Deg._

_Deg…!_

Dan terlihatlah sesosok buah durian besar siap santap tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam lemari tersebut. Shikamaru pun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ternyata hanya seonggok durian. Ayo, kita cari ditempat lain," kata Shikamaru dengan nada agak putus asa dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Tetapi teriakan Sakura menghentikan aksinya.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sakura histeris.

"SAKURA!" teriak seonggok durian yang ternyata adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

"SASUKE!" teriak Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Shino!" teriak pula Shino santai.

"Dude Herlino!" teriak Akamaru gaje.

Sakura dan Naruto pun berlarian. Diikuti Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang juga berlari, masih bingung akan apa yang terjadi. Lari dan terus berlari. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pohon besar. Sakura menepuk keras batang pohon tersebut.

"Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang-"

"Naruto kena! Aku menang. Nyahaahahahaha! Kali ini kau yang jaga!" teriak Sakura sambil goyang gergaji. Sasuke dan Shikamaru cengo plus sweatdrop ditempat.

"Hedeh, baiklah kalau begitu dattebayo~" kata Naruto bersemangat. "Tapi kenapa mereka ada disini?" lanjutnya menunjuk kearah Sasuke dan Shikamaru menggunakan jari tengah.

"Eh, wait wait. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" kata Sasuke sok bahasa Inggris.

"Gue sama Naruto lagi main petak umpet. Jadi gue minta bantuan sama kalian buat nemuin dia," jelas Sakura membuat Shiakamaru tertunduk lesu.

"J-jadi elu minta bantuan Sak? Licik, klo gitu kemenangan elo kali ini nggak sah!" teriak Naruto _sinetron motion_.

"Emangnya kenapa? Nggak ada salahnya kan gue minta bantuan. Ingat! Kita ini makhluk sosial yang memerlukan orang lain."

"Tapi nggak bisa gitu do-"

"Apanya yang nggak bisa. Pokoknya gue menang!"

"Aaah gilaaaaa, nggak bisa gitu dong Sak."

"Bisa."

"Tidak."

"Bisa."

"Tidak."

"Bisa."

"Tidak."

"Bisa. Menurut kalian bole- eh, Sasuke. Shikamaru?"

Ternyata Sasuke dan Shikamaru sudah kabur entah kemana.

**Keesokan Harinya..**

Di sebuah rumah sederhana. Terdapat dua orang anak muda yang sedang asik memainkan sesuatu. Yang satu berambut merah dan yang satu juga berambut merah tetapi bermuka seperti panda. Tak lama ketenangan mereka terusik.

"Gaara! Sasori! Kalian harus bantu gue. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru hilang!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink yang telah membuka pintu rumah tersebut terlebih dahulu.

Yang dipanggil pun menyeringai keji.

"Jadi, dimana elo ngeliat mereka terakhir kali?"

**-OWARI-**

**Wakakaakakakak, kacau dah fic ini. Endingnya rada-rada gimana gitu. Yap, jadi gimana menurut kalian? Nggak lucu kan? Iya kan? *maksa mode; on*. Kalau bersedia memberikan saran, concrit atau semacamnya silahkan klik kotak review di bawah, yang biru-biru itu looh. Yoo~**

**.**

**.**

**#-Salam hormat**

**.**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**


End file.
